


When My Icy Heart Melted

by lucky_clover



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dysfunctional Family, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_clover/pseuds/lucky_clover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has a jaded view on the love and life, until he meets Naruto. Sometimes we see the world as something to fear, but it's just the way you are looking at it, and all it really takes is someone to come along and show us all the good that's in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When My Icy Heart Melted

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is basically about changing the way you see the world through love. Its kinda just intended for anyone who has a negative view on love for whatever reason but everyone's welcome to read it of course.

_I never sore myself as a person who could love someone, or be loved by someone._

_To much pain from the past, I'd seen far too much of what 'love' could to to people._

_My parents supposedly loved each other._

_It tore them apart piece by piece._

_Quickly turning from love into hatred._

_They yelled and they screamed used vicious ugly angry words, words that I was unable to understand at that age, but that I learned soon enough._

_The were in pain so they took it out on one another, with little care for the rest of the world._

_I was there hiding behind Itachi as he told me to keep quiet, we were hidden, but they were so focused on each other that they wouldn't have noticed us anyway._

_Then my mother pulled out a knife pointing it towards my father with a killer's intent, and he backed away slowly talking slowly trying to calm her as if she was a beast that needed to be tamed._

_She was so angry the hatred for him had consumed her, the gentle expression I was used to was wiped away._

_I was scared then, terrified beyond belief but I felt Itachi's trembling hand in my own and I knew I wasn't alone in my fear, and it calmed me._

_I can't really remember what happened after that. But soon after my parent got divorced._

_The point was my view on love was forever warped, I couldn't see a world in which love was meant for me._

_I was determined to keep my walls up, Like when I was a child, I had seen a dozen more examples of the ugly result of love._

_But such a world was not a pretty one to live in. It was a frozen world, unchanged by emotion but I was alone frozen in time with it._

_So when you came into my world Naruto I wasn't expecting you._

_You changed the way I sore everything. You were like a breath of fresh air, untainted by the harsh ways of world._

_So positive so free that I couldn't quite believe you wanted to be my friend, and as the days went by, gentle and calming._

_Day by day I felt the frozen shell around my heart melt. You healed me bit by bit. It felt so good to laugh and smile I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so free._

_I found myself watching you more and more, the way you were so determined to succeed, at everything you did. Even when you were so clearly outmatched._

_The way you pouted when failure came your way, and it did many times but somehow you always seemed to bounce back._

_Everyone was always drawn to you were full of positively, I was never able to draw people to me the way you did._

_As we got older girls were drawn to me more then you something about the bad boy type._

_But I didn't care about them, I only had eyes for you. When you confronted me about the fact I didn't have a girlfriend, you didn't give me chance to reply._

_You just kept talking and talking, and then I did the bravest thing that a boy in the closet could do. I kissed you, and it was the best decision I ever made._

_It was my first kiss and it was perfect, all that pent up frustration from keeping my desire secret, in order not to change our friendship was released, and that when I knew I truly loved you._

_You kissed me back but when it finally ended you were quite understandably confused, you blonde spiky hair was ruffled you lips were plump from being kissed_

_You stood there dumbstruck for a while and when I reached towards you to hold your hand you ran off._

_I couldn't help but chuckle to myself at how utterly adorable you were, and the next day you confronted me saying you liked me too._

_The rest of the story you know because you are part of it._

Sasuke looked across to Naruto and read out the last sentence. “You melted my icy heart Naruto, I love you, will you marry me?

He sore the tears well up in Naruto's eyes as he knelt down pulled out the ring. “Yes! Sobbed Naruto.

“ Don’t cry” said Sasuke kissing the tears on Naruto’s face, and then he kissed him and it was like the very first time all over again.

He felt love in its purest form sweet and untainted, gentle as a summer breeze the hatred that consumed his parents would not be found here.

Sasuke was so glad he hadn’t stayed in that frozen wasteland.

Smiling at the precious person he held in his arms, Sasuke knew he would spend the rest of his life loving Naruto, and being loved by him.


End file.
